Seabrooke Zombie Party A Go Go!
'Seabrooke Zombie Party a Go Go! '''is the 39th episode of Season 34. Summary While the Disney Junior Club is hanging out at a block party in Zombietown, Romeo hacks into the computers to mess with the zombies’ Z-Bands (except for Zed’s, Bonzo’s, and Eliza’s) and turn them into complete zombies, and Bucky and his pals get the blame! Now the gang must help Zed and Addison stop Romeo, clear Bucky and his friends’ names, and save the night before the wall closes up in front of the zombies again! Plot The episode begins at Luna's house where Luna Girl is getting ready for a block party at Zombietown in Seabrooke, while Nancy, who was calling on her Disneypad, asks her in concern if she's sure if she wants to go to a "dirty town filled with horrid brain-eating zombies". Assuringly, Luna explains to her that the zombies in Zombietown are very nice and not all savage and brain-eating anymore, thanks to some special bands they wear around their wrists called Z-Bands, which keep them from eating human brains. Plus, she and the Disney Junior Club are friends with some of them, even after they helped show the Zombies that she (Luna Girl) has changed from bad to good. Although she was still worried, Nancy tells Luna Girl to be careful and have fun, before her friend and her moths left for Zombietown. Later, the Disney Junior Club finally made it to Zombietown and entered the warehouse, where they saw lots of cheerleaders, teachers, and zombies already partying, dancing, eating, and drinking while talking and laughing with each other and having a great time together. Just then, the best part of the party begins as Zed and the other zombies performed and the song "Bamm!" plays, that it has everyone dancing along. However, while everyone was having a blast, they didn’t notice that someone was about to do something evil, as it was revealed to be a kid with a black hairdo with a white streak... Romeo! Luckily, everyone was too busy partying so he can go with his most greatest plan ever! Back down, the PJ Masks we’re having refreshments from dancing so much, but while Owlette had fruit punch and Luna Girl had grape juice, Catboy drinks blue liquid that is revealed to be brain juice and Gekko had a cup of green liquid that was actually spinal fluid when the zombie nearby laid out the labels right next to the other two punch bowls! Disgusted, Catboy and Gekko spit out their drinks and refilled their cups with lemonade to wash the awful taste out of their mouths, making everyone laugh, although they were both still a little sick so they rushed to the bathroom and Zed decides to go with them to make sure they recovered. Kwazii hoped they’ll be okay, and Luna Girl assures them that they’ll be fine, or so she thought when something was about to go wrong as in the computer room outside of Zombietown, Romeo was typing in the computers and hacking into something as he grins evilly. Back at Zombietown, the party was still going on until a zombie’s Z-Band started acting up, until it became offline and soon, he started acting like a complete zombie who was hungry for brains! Soon, every zombie’s Z-Band starts acting up too, and all the zombies started craving for brains like before! Quickly, all the humans ran out for their lives, screaming while Kwazii helped the Zombie Patrol keep the zombies away with his magic. Luckily, all of the humans were out safety, but Missy was disapproved by all this and declares that this party is over as Addison’s father agrees and the wall should be closed up again to keep the them out again. Shocked by this, Addison begs her parents that it’s not the zombies’ fault because something must be wrong with their Z-Bands, as they tried to understand, but with everyone in fear, Missy and Dale have no choice as they and the humans leave to head back home for the night, well, all, except Addison, and even Bree, and even the Disney Junior Club. Sofia apologizes to Addison and comfortly tells her to not worry, for that they’ll find a way to save the zombies and figure out who or what is causing them to act crazy. Addison half smiles and solemnly thanks her friends, just when she realizes for a minute, that Zed is still at the other side, and Owlette and Luna Girl gasped in horror as they remembered that Catboy and Gekko are still in Zombietown, too! They need to get their friends out of their and quick, so the gang splits up as Addison, Owlette, Luna Girl, the moths, Captain Jake, Izzy, Sofia, Sheriff Callie, and Kwazii head back into Zombietown, while Mission Force One, Bree, Cubby, and Skully head over to the computer station, where they might get answers. Little did they know, that they were being followed by Bucky, Tracey, Stacey, and Lacey, who seems to want to help them as they quietly tiptoed. Meanwhile, back in Zombietown, Addison and her friends have entered the warehouse, where things were quiet, too quiet. Eerily quiet that it made Owlette shiver and get the feeling that they’re not alone, when suddenly, a zombie pops out of nowhere and Luna Girl quickly uses her Luna Magnet on her, only much to their relief, that it was only Eliza who was shouting at her to put her down and Addison tells Luna Girl that it’s okay as she (Luna Girl) sets Eliza down and apologizes for trapping her in her beam. With a huff, Eliza straightens her jacket and says that it’s cool, just as she asks where is everyone. When Izzy explains about the incident and that the mayor of Seabrooke is declaring to close the wall to keep the zombies out again, Eliza was furious and knew that humans were never to be trusted, but Addison calms her down and tells her that someone is hacking into the zombies’ Z-Bands, making them into complete zombies! Eliza narrowed her eyes and believes that Bucky, Tracey, Lacey, and Stacey might be behind this when she remembered the last time they hacked into hers, Bonzo, and Zed’s Z-Bands to make them into zombies at the homecoming football game. But a voice behind them says that it wasn’t Bucky and his friends responsible for this as the zombie with the familiar voice was revealed to be Zed, and by his sides were Catboy and Gekko, much to Owlette and Luna Girl’s relief when they ran up to the boys and hugged them. When Addison asks who is responsible of hacking the Z-Bands, Bonzo appears and says in his zombie language that some kid dressed like a mad scientist did it as he held up a strand of black and white hair to show his friends. Gasping, Gekko recognized those hair strands as they came from Romeo, who must’ve been the one hacking the zombies’ Z-Bands, but why, he asked. That’s what they were gonna find out, but first, they need to get out of the warehouse and fast, because there might be any complete zombie’s already roaming around, and they’re very hungry. When Catboy said that, more zombies popped out of nowhere, and the gang was ambushed, but not for long when Kwazii uses his powers and Catboy helps him to fend the zombies off with magic fire as they lead their friends outside the warehouse. Powers that Kwazii uses * Protection Power * Levitation * Enchanted Fire * Invisibility * Mind Control * Super Strength * Spinning Power * Guiding Light * Super Speed * Freeze Breath * Circumhorizontal Arc Whip Song(s) *Bamm! Characters * Trivia *Zed, Bonzo, Eliza, Bucky, Tracey, Stacey, Lacey, and Addison meet Romeo for the first time. Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Episodes Category:Season 34 Category:Episodes focusing on all characters Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Romeo Category:Episodes that need images Category:Mild Horror Category:Episodes with the primary villains Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes with songs